Talk:Pyro Shark/@comment-32996810-20170831094851/@comment-32866043-20170908155848
I'm not sure that I get what you mean when you say how many time/million to complete. I don't know if you mean "time" the number of trial and errors or just the survival times. If about survival times, I don't really member the exact numbers, it was supposed to be about 37 minutes to 40 minutes or something. You won't need 50 minutes let alone 1 hours as it is impossible to me. The health drain is very quick even for the first 10 minutes. If you talk about trial and errors, I think I have about 2 months for me to get the job done. The first time I use pyro shark, I got like %2-%5 then I did it again and I got like %5-%10 then I keep doing it and I got like %20-%30. Keep doing it. At that time, I didn't use all the gems to revive and I usually just let it game over after it died for about two times because my principle is that the number of revive shouldn't be greater than the amount of gems worth. So if it is worth 2 gems, then I shouldn't spend more than 2 gems. However, I made an exception, I spent all the gems (22 gems or 20 if you watch free videos to use 6 times revive) and I fortunately I made it. I spent about a hundred gems just for the sake for completing the missions. Now for the amount of points, I got 51912876 points. Be wary, though everyone points will be different. So, just because you got 50 million points doesn't necessarily means that you complete the mission, once I got higher scores than that and I think that I only got like 70% or something. Or I had lower score and I had like 80% The trick here is that you need to check how many percentage you got Everytime the gold rush is completed (this tip is completely the opposite from the "Under Pressure" from Moby Dick where I remind people not to check the percentage). This is to help you decide if spending the gems for reviving is justifiable. My general guide lines Less than 30% then die, really worth it to revive After 1 or 2 revive, you might wany to revive if you reach at least 60% For the third and fourth revive, you may revive after 70% For the 5 gems and 10 gems revive, this is going to be tricky as your mind may play tricks on you, you want at least 80% or even 90% as otherwise it doesn't worth the time and gems. This is general guidelines, it doesn't always work this way. There are other unknown factors that possibly doesn't make this strategy apply to you. Example, you might get only 5% then die, then after revive, you managed to get something like 40%, then it is worth it. Whether it is worth or not depends completely on YOUR COMMON SENSE as everyone common sense are different. I have to end it by saying that this mission is almost impossible or extremely difficult, not every player can gets it and the prize is not worth it, if you guys are just completing this mission for gems, then look elsewhere. Completing this mission is for someone who just wants to complete it for the sake of completing the mission. If it is possible I want to make a complaint or request to FGOL to either lower the difficulty by reducing the number of enemies required, or reduced health drain, extend the gold rush duration, reduce the amount of points required to trigger gold rush or the combination of them. If they don't want to lower it, at Least increase the reward as it is very difficult. Also pyro Shark have several bugs/glitch. When I played it, It suddenly got crazy and thrown away to random location, unable to destroy small dive cage, or small dive cages makes the shark just respawn on random location (sometimes on the space, sometimes on the bottom of the ocean)